For the love of Her Father
by Jewelz1892
Summary: In the heat of the moment Katherine says something she maybe should not have, unaware that her beloved Mary is listening. It is enough to push her to take her father’s side and ultimately the Boleyn’s.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own History and unfortunately I still do not own The Tudors. If I did Queen Anne would still reign.

**A/N:** I'm finally back in the land of fan fiction! This fiction is my baby and I promise you that I won't abandon it. The entire FF is dedicated to Boleyn_Girl13 because she helped me weed through many, many ideas that I had. Plus she is one patient lassie, she was promised this months ago (in May!!!) and I'm only now delivering it. Any language mistakes are Google's and Google's alone. Flashbacks are in _italics. _Not sure about this chapter, so feedback is wanted.

**Summary: **In the heat of the moment Katherine says something she maybe should not have, unaware that her beloved Mary is listening. It is enough to push her to take her father's side and ultimately the Boleyn's.

Katherine of Aragon, _Queen_ Of England sat and stared, just sat and stared at the fire before her eyes. The ladies that had stood by her, sat around under the pretence of sewing but they were forever watching. They all wondered about the thoughts that ran in her head, she knew that. Katherine was no fool, every move that she made, even now, was fodder for the court gossips. She may no longer be welcome or wanted by many at court but gossip at the Tudor court, whoever the subject, never dies.

The fire held images that only Katherine could see, her mind held thoughts that only she could hear. In the dancing flames, she could see that which she once had. A marriage, devoted husband, the love of her King and a Crown. She feared that soon she would be adding her precious daughter, Mary to that list. The traitorous fire also showed her the prostituta común, the puta cara y sin corazón prostituta común, who had taken it all from her. She had nearly gotten rid of her God had given her another chance; a son she had been sure was in her swollen belly. For some reason, her blessed Dios had seen fit to take her child and take her marriage. She would never understand how God had saw it fit to allow Henry what he had so dearly desired, however it had been done. Now she feared that earlier, her fiery Spanish blood had helped her do a wrong that she hoped had not been overheard by the one she held so dear.

"_Embarazada? You are sure of this Maria?"_

"_Sí, Su Majestad. It is believed the child was conceived not long after His Majesty's 'Great Matter' was resolved."_

"_Has it been announced to the Court?"_

"_No, the Concubine's embarazo has not yet been announced to the Court."_

"_The Puta will do it then."_

"_Majestad? What will she do?"_

"_She will make him deny her. She will make him do what I have feared since the Concubine's rise. Mary shall be declarado un bastardo. He has not yet done it."_

"_The King would never do that to the Princesa. She is the Pearl of his World. No matter how much he claims to hate you and love her, it will never outweigh his lover for the Princesa."_

"_He would, I know him, he is easily swayed by his heart. And when he does, I pray to Dios that the bastardo in her belly never sits on my daughter's throne, indeed maybe it will live as long as my darling boy did, and if God so wills it, it may never take a breath. The Concubine should be the Queen of England who burns."_

_Maria looked over her Mistress's shoulder to the seat at the window, where the Princesa was quietly playing like she always seemed to be doing when around her dear Mama. "Majesty! The Princesa!_

As she stared into the seemingly endless flames, she prayed that Mary had not heard the harsh and anger filled words. If she were to tell either Henry or his precious Concubine, the Lady Anne, it could be the catalyst to something she never wanted to see. Henry and the Boleyns gaining Mary's support and love and she losing them.

**A/N:** Short I know but it is a prologue (forgot to mention that). Hopefully as we move through the story it will get longer. Flames as always help to make me some marshmallows! =]


	2. History Changing Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I do own all the seasons but I have just been informed that I still don't own The Tudors…dammit.

**A/N: ** I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am so sorry! I have been getting all of your reviews and alerts when you add the story and the only excuse I can give is that I started my first year of Uni just as I started this story and every single, **bloody** time I went to write this they would give me a test or essays. Did I mention that I was sorry and I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it?

Mary loved being in the gardens, though she sometimes couldn't understand why and Lady Salisbury told her she couldn't. Her favourite part of the garden was the pond and the area surrounding it because of its hiding places. That area was also her Papa's favourite area; he had told her that during her last visit to court. As she around the pond she saw her Papa passing by, through the gap in the tall hedges, with the Lady Anne on his arm. The conversation she had overheard between her Mother and Maria, came flooding back to her. Mary knew that her Papa would be able to explain it to her and Lady Anne might help her as well.

"Papa! Papa!" Henry paused as he heard his daughter calling him.

"Mary, my darling girl! Are you well?" He couldn't resist holding her in his arms and embracing her.

"Yes Papa, I am very well."

"Are you the prettiest girl in the Kingdom?"

"I don't know Papa, am I?"

"Of course you are, you are my daughter, the Princess of England."

"Princess! You should not run….Your Majesty!" Lady Salisbury dropped into a curtsey fearful of the King's hot and often short temper.

She rose out of the curtsey at Henry's signal, quickly beginning to explain how her little charge had managed to escape her protection so quickly.

"Your Majesty, the Princess was at the opposite from us at the pond and she…" Henry lifting his hand slightly off of Mary's back, quickly silenced the nervous governess.

"Lady Salisbury, I shall wish to find out how you managed to be so careless as to let the heir to the throne of England escape from you. However, as no direct harm has come to her, I may be inclined to be more lenient."

"As Your Majesty commands. Shall I take the Princess inside now?" Anne caught the look of pain on the face of the Princess as the prospect of being separated from her Father was once again put in front of her. She placed her hands on the swell of her belly then moved her gaze to Henry.

"Your Majesty, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Yes, Lady Anne?"

"Would it not be beneficial to your Great Matter if the Princess Mary was seen to have a good relationship with Your Majesty and with I?"

"Lady Salisbury?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You may leave us now, I am sure that you can trust the Princess's safety with the Lady Anne and I."

"Of course, as you wish." Lady Salisbury gave one more curtsey the quietly left, ushering the Princess's other attendants away. Turning his attention away from the departing servants, Henry was amazed at the sight that greeted his eyes. In the short time that his eyes had been adverted, Mary had pulled Anne down to her level and was now whispering into her ear.

"What is this? The Princess is keeping state secrets from the King?" Mary looked at Anne before answering.

"Yes, Papa. I do not think that I should tell you."

"You do not? Hmm…shall I tickle you to have you tell me?" Mary gave a shriek before turning and running.

Anne watched as Henry chased Mary always letting her stay just ahead of him when he could have easily caught her. The happy laughter and shouts that she could hear made her hand drift down to the barely there swell in her belly. She hoped that the son that she had promised the King was growing strong and healthy inside of her. However, she had dreamed at night of an intelligent little girl with the Tudor red hair, fair complexion and her own enchanting pale blue eyes. Although the previous encounters she had, had with the Princess had been brief and as a lady-in-waiting, she had found her heart being quickly with love for the girl who was too wise for her tender years. She was brought out of her internal musings by two small hands placing themselves either side of her skirts. She felt her arms place themselves around the Mary as she looked up at Henry.

"My Lord is there something that I can assist you with?"

"I believe there is, my dear Lady. I am looking for a precious little devil that has the power to vanish from before your eyes."

"Are you sure because there appears to be something hiding behind your skirts." With that Henry ran around Anne, scooping Mary up into his arms.

"Now you little urchin, what were you keeping from me?"

"I said to Lady Anne, Papa that I thought she was very pretty and very kind to ask to look after and play with me."

"She is very pretty is she not, my precious Jewel?"

"Yes…Papa, may I ask you something?"

"Of course Mary, you may always speak freely with me."

"Why does the Lady Anne hold her hands around her stomach? Is it sore and troubling her?" Anne moved forward and laid her hand on Henry's arm.

"It is not troubling me Mary. In fact it is quite fine."

"Then why do you hold it so?"

"The Lady Anne is with child Mary."

"Is it going to be a Princess like me?"

"It may be a Princess like you Mary but it could also be a Prince for England."

Anne and Henry felt an immediate sense of concern when Mary's head dropped and a quiet whimpering started. Henry lifted his daughter's head up with his finger and looked into her eyes.

"Mary, what is wrong sweetheart? Have you hurt yourself in someway and cannot hide it any longer?"

"No Papa." Mary gave both Anne and Henry a tear-filled look. Anne glanced at Henry before turning her gaze back to Mary.

"Mary, what is it then?"

"Papa, am I a bastardo?" An audible gasp was heard from Anne and Henry clenched his jaw.

"What has put such an idea into your mind, my sweetheart?"

"I heard Mama and Maria talking when they thought that I could not hear."

"Katherine. You heard the Queen, your mother calling you this?"

"Yes Papa. Did I do a bad thing?"

"No dear heart, no. You could never do a bad thing. Would you like to stay with the Lady Anne while I go and do some important business?"

"I would like that very much Papa." Henry placed Mary into Anne's waiting arms before turning away and marching towards the Palace.

"Majesty? What are you going to do? Henry? Henry!"

**A/N:** Oooo, dramatic! I wasn't sure about some of this and I do realise that I may be a little rusty but you can thank the finding of the DVDs for this. They would be very grateful and oh yeah, my muse says she would like reviews or she will walk. I love you all in advance! xoxo


End file.
